Maggie's Dream Come True
by Pogostickgirl15
Summary: Maggie has a dream, where the Sakamakis promised to see her again. She never thought it would become reality, nor that they would need her for something. Mentions of man candy ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Maggie's POV**

I slipped under the neon pink covers, and fell asleep.

 _ **In dream**_

I came out of my wooden front door, and went down to my friends' house. I knocked on the door, but instead of the three girls answering, Ayato Sakamaki and Subaru Sakamaki answered it. I didn't ask where my friends are, frankly I didn't care right now, two of the Sakamaki brothers were right in front of me!

"Hey! My name's Maggie!" I exclaimed to them.

"My name is Ayato, and this is my brother, Subaru," Ayato responded.

"Did you just move here?" I asked Ayato.

"Yeah, my brothers and I just moved here," Ayato replied.

As I talked to Ayato, getting a few words out of Subaru, we moved out into the vast, green front yard.

They had to go in for some reason, and, before they closed the door, I said out loud, "Hm, I wonder if I'll get to meet Laito, Kanato, and Reiji soon?"

I started running away from their front porch, hearing "Hey, Maggie!" behind me because they didn't remember telling you about their brothers.

I giggled going into my house.

All of a sudden, it was night and my friends, that had gone missing, were with me in my house. I saw all the Sakamaki brothers in my driveway. I got excited and went to get ready. However, when I was finished getting ready, the Sakamakis were gone and my friends told me they went jumping off cliffs. They told me they all get injured.

I ran out onto my balcony and yelled down my street, "Ayato! Subaru!"

I waited a few moments, with their vampire sharp hearing they should have heard me, and saw a movement of a black figure in the corner of my eye. I got a smile on my face and ran through my house to outside.

"Ayato!" I yelled, as I hugged him.

He came when I called for him, even when he was injured. I made him promise me to see me tomorrow, which was Sunday. After that, it faded to black.

 _ **Dream ends**_

I woke up and it was already one o' clock pm.

'Wow, I slept in late. Of course I did stay up late last night' I thought.

I spent the day in bed, reading diabolic lovers fanfiction and watching doctor who on Netflix.

Night came and, all of a sudden, there was a knock at my door.

'Who could that be?' I asked myself.

I opened the door to see Ayato on my front porch.

"Ayato?! What are you doing on my front porch?!" I freaked out on him.

"I told you I would come for you, didn't I?" He asked me, smirking at my freaking out.

He picked me up bridal style, and we were flying!

"Ah! Ground?! Where's the ground?!" I started wiggling around in his arms.

"Stop wiggling! You don't want me to drop you, do you" He yelled at me.

"Eep! Nope, I'm good!" I yelled, gripping onto him tight.

All of a sudden, we were going supersonic speed.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled.

We slowed down and I looked down to see a mansion.

"Ok, we're here," Ayato told me.

"Where?" I asked.

He didn't answer my question, but set me down onto the ground.

"Ground! Sweet ground! I never thought I would miss you!" I said, on my knees, hugging the ground.

Ayato laughed at my silly behavior.

"Was that an actual laugh from mean Ayato?!" I asked him, smiling and jumping around.

I finally got a look at my surroundings.

"This mansion looks familiar….." I asked myself, in a thinking pose/state now.

"You should, idiot, it's the Sakamaki mansion," a voice said, behind me.

"Ah!" I screamed, jumping and quickly turning around.

Subaru stood behind me and was not looking happy as usual.

"Subaru!" I yelled, hugging him.

"Yeah, yeah, do you want to meet the others or not?" he grumbled, scowling.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" I shouted.

Ayato led me through the front door. Well, led me clinging to Subaru through the front door.

'I want to meet Reiji, Kanato, Laito, and Shuu so bad!'

They led me to the living room, where Reiji sat in a comfy single chair. He was, of course, sipping tea out of a pretty tea cup.

"Teacup horder," I stated, blank faced.

"Wooo! Had to get that off my chest! It's not the same saying it behind a screen!" I sighed/screamed, relieved.

Reiji was angry, I could tell.

Before he could unleash his wrath, though, "Is my little foxy here yet?"

I turned around and looked up to see Laito.

'INNER FANGIRLING!' I screamed inside.

I started jumping around, spinning, and bouncing off the walls. All of a sudden, I feel a pair of lips on my cheek.

"Ahhhh…." I calmed down, sinking into the couch.

"That's better. I'm still popular with the ladies it seems," Laito smirked.

"Hey! She's Yours Truly!" Ayato yelled, being his jealous self.

"Teddy, do you think we should intervene?" Kanato asked his stuffed animal, appearing out of nowhere.

"AHHH!" I jumped up, startled.

'Stupid vampire teleportation' I cursed.

I spied Shuu lounging on the other couch, on the other side of the room. I went over and took out one of his earbuds. I popped it into my ear and sat on top of his chest.

"What we listening to?" I asked him, not worried about my weight because I don't weigh much.

"Oh, I like run, devil, run! It suits you," I commented, looking into his shocked eyes with my head resting on my crossed arms.

"Stop!" Reiji shouted.

I put the earbud back into Shuu's cute, tan ear.

"What, teacup horder?" I asked Reiji.

*facepalm* "Is that my nickname now?" Reiji asked, face in hands.

"Yep," I said, popping the p.

"Well, to get to the point, you're going to be Yours Truly's bride," Ayato told me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maggie's POV**

"To get to the real point, you're going to be one of our's bride," Reiji said, pushing his smarty glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"WHAT?!" I shouted, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're going to have the special offer of being one of our's bride, my little fox," Laito smirked.

"Not offer, forced," Subaru grumbled.

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!" I squealed, happily bouncing up and down.

"You don't mind?" asked Ayato, trying to get the sound of my deafening squealing out of his ears.

"Nope!" I squealed.

"Teddy, there's something wrong with her head," Kanato told his teddy.

"Here, have some of this sugary stuff. I heard humans like it," Ayato told me, turning away as he held out a piece of candy.

"CANDY!" I screamed, stealing the candy, quickly, out of his hand.

"CANDY, CANDY, CANDY, CANDY, CANDY, CANDY, CANDY!" I screamed, bouncing off every wall in the living room.

"My little fox can really jump," Laito mumbled, spacing out because of how shocked he was.

"Well, I knew she was energetic, so are her friends," Ayato mumbled.

"U met my friends?" I asked, suddenly, stopped jumping around.

"No, never really met them, just saw you hanging around with them" Ayato explained.

"U stalked me at school?" I asked.

"Wouldn't call it stalking…..more like observing your natural life," Ayato awkwardly mumbled.

"That's called stalking," I blankly stated.

"Oh, well, fine, I was stalking you," Ayato admitted.

"I wish David Tennant was here, he could've smartly explained it in a way I can't," I grumbled.

"Who's David Tennant?" Laito asked.

"I wonder who he is, Teddy?" Kanato questioned.

"You don't know who David Tennant is?!" I shouted.

"Uhhh…..are we supposed to know?" Reiji asked.

"David Tennant is like the most attractive, British actor. He acted as the tenth doctor in Doctor Who! The tenth doctor is like awesome and David Tennant made him like super handsome!" I squealed, eyes becoming hearts and my mouth drooling.

"Uh, ok" Shuu answered, in the most awkward way possible.

"Oh, the wonderful Shuu is actually listening to what I'm saying this time!" I screamed, bouncing over to him.

"My earbuds just happened to fall out at the time you were saying that," he grumbled.

"Uh-huh, just admit it, you were listening to the whole convo," I said, sarcasm dripping from my every word.

"I was not," Shuu whined, like a child.

"HAHAHAHA! You just whined like a child!" I laughed.

"Did it for entertainment purposes," Shuu grumbled.

"Anyway, we got to get to night school. Get your uniform on," Reiji stated, piling a uniform into my hands.

"Fine, can you show me to my room?" I asked, formally and serious for the first time since I got here.

"Uh, sure," Reiji answered, surprised at my seriousness.

"Come on, my little foxy, I'll show you to your room," Laito told me.

Laito grabbed my hand and led me to my room. I went to the door and held it open.

"Out," I told Laito, who was laying on my bed.

"You know me so well. Well enough to know that, I will not move," Laito answered, smirking.

"And I will do what I do to my friends back home," I replied, lifting him of my bed by his hand.

I, then, let go of his hand and pushed on his back. Pushing him out my door, I closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Time to get changed," I said to myself.

I put on my shirt and skirt. Tied the bow around my neck, and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Needs my own personal touch," I grumbled to myself.

I added a chain to my skirt and, instead of the black Mary Jane's, I put on black boots that had chains on them. I went into the bathroom connected to my room, and looked into the mirror. I added some red streaks to my brown, straight, and long hair. I added a black choker necklace and gave a nod of approval.

"Complete," I nodded to myself.

"Come on, it's time to go," Reiji stated, standing in front of my open door.

"Ok," I answered.

'I thought I closed that door. I don't even want to know,' I thought, shaking my head.

We all piled into the limousine and it started heading to the school.

'I wonder if I'll see the Mukami brothers, but I shouldn't mention them in front of the Sakamakis' I wondered.

We arrived at the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maggie's POV**

I was in the same class as Laito and Shuu, and, to be honest, I'm glad because Shuu is a nice, quiet guy and Laito is hot and sexy. I sat down in the back, it was quiet back there and nobody really paid attention to you. Well, that was my hope. As soon as I sat down, three girls were in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Amy!" the brown haired, brown eyed girl shouted at me.

"HI, I'M CASSIE, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME TONO! I LIKE FRIES!" the red haired, eyed girl exclaimed at me, being the loudest of them all.

"Hi, I'm Maya!" the brown haired, brown eyed girl giggled.

'Funny, these girls have the same names as my friends back home. Except the loudest one accepts being called Tono' I thought.

"HI, I'M MAGGIE!" I shouted, being like Tono.

"Well, we know she's going to be a good friend," Maya laughed.

"Do you like fries?" Tono asked me.

"Like them? I love them!" I responded.

"The dynamic duo is born!" Tono shouted.

I, then, notice every boy in the class looking at me in a weird way.

'They must think I'm weird' I thought.

Laito, however, knew different.

 **Laito's POV**

'They are staring at Maggie in way that makes me uncomfortable. Maggie might think something different, but I know they are interested in her' I thought.

All of a sudden, Maggie stood up from her seat.

"Stop staring at me, unless you want some?" she said, running her hand down her side slowly.

After she was done doing that, she sat down and giggled with her new friends.

I glared at all the boys who were staring at her, and they backed down with fear in their eyes. I smirked in victory and pride.

'She's all mine' I thought, staring at Maggie's back.

 **Maggie's POV**

"Well, if we're going to be best friends, let's talk about the most important subject, boys," Maya whispered.

"So, who do you like, Maya?" I asked, getting all giddy.

"Well, I kinda like Ayato," she answered, blushing.

"Awwwwww," we all squealed.

"You're next, Amy," Maya said.

"My crush is, well, I kinda like, Shuu…" Amy whispered, turning away as she turned red to the tips of her ears.

"You're next, Tono!" Amy shouted.

"Well, she shouldn't have to go," Maya giggled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She has a boyfriend," Amy smirked.

"Yea…" Tono quietly said, being quiet for the first time in forever.

"Who is it?" I questioned.

"Kou Mukami," Tono replied.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I squealed, getting excited.

'So, I will get to see them' I thought, bouncing on my toes.

"He's mine, girlfriend! I don't know what idea you're getting, but he's not for sale!" Tono shouted aggressively, getting protective over her man candy.

"No, no, no, no, no, I was not trying to steal your man. I was just excited because I've heard about him," I held my hands up defensively, shaking my head and lying right through my teeth.

Luckily, they bought it, but it was my turn to say who I like. I blushed and thought about all those hot, sexy Sakamaki brothers.

"Who do you like, Maggie?" They all asked me, smirking like a pack of devils.

"I like….." I started.

They all leaned in, as I thought hard about it.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Well, it's not hard to imagine. She did just get here," Amy reasoned.

"So, where did you move to? Do you live with anyone? Are any of them boys? Are any of them hot?" They hounded me, burying me in questions.

"Ummmm…." I mumbled, glancing at Laito , who was glaring at the boys for some reason, and Shuu, who was lounging a few seats away from me in the back.

I must have been staring at the two of them for too long, because the girls had followed my gaze.

"You live with the Sakamakis?!" They shriek-whispered.

"Yes…." I answered, still staring at them.

All of a sudden, Laito turned towards me and caught me staring. He winked and I blushed. My new friends glanced between me and Laito, trying to 1) figure out if there was chemistry between us and 2) what happens at the Sakamakis. Laito got up and started walking towards us.

'No, no, no, no, no, he is not coming over here' I shouted in my head.

"Hi, ladies! What we talking about?" Laito asked.

"Um…" I answered.

'I can't tell him we were talking about crushes' I thought, blushing.

"hehehehehe," he started laughing, smirking like he knew what I was thinking.

'Probably can, stupid vampire powers' I thought.

"Well, I gotta get back to my seat because class is almost starting. Bye, ladies," Laito waved, walking back over to his seat.

"And just so you know, I can read your mind. I just prefer not to say I can," Laito whispered in my ear, as he passed me.

I blushed, as the teacher walked in, and class started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maggie's POV**

Class ended and I walked down the hall. All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pull on my sleeve. The person pulled me into what seemed like an empty music room. The walls were blue and the floor a multicolored carpet. There were wooden cabinets and black instrument cases. The music stands were blue and lined up against the blue wall. At the front of the classroom, was a big, black piano, where next to it was a computer. Anyway, the person who had pulled me in here was none other than Tono! She had turned me around to face a blond haired boy, who, in my opinion, looked like a little puppy dog.

'It's Kou! It's Kou Mukami!' I thought, internally screaming in my head.

"Maggie, this is my boyfriend, the wonderful Kou!" Tono introduced me to Kou, swooning.

"Hello, little kitten!" Kou enthusiastically said to me.

";) hi there, handsome! Just kidding! Tono, don't give me that look! I said I was kidding!" I responded, backing up and holding my hands in front of me defensively at the death glare sent my way.

Kou brings fries out of nowhere and hands them to Tono.

"Awe, Kou, how did you know I wanted fries?" Tono asked.

"Because I know you and your wants," Kou smirked.

"Awe!" Tono swooned.

"You know, vampires can read minds, right?" I whispered to Tono.

"Yeah, but then it wouldn't be as romantic," Tono responded, staring and clinging to Kou dreamily.

"Well, I gotta run, you know lots of running to do," I stated, backing up out of the room.

"Huh?" Tono and Kou asked.

"You wouldn't get it unless you're a whovian, cya" I told them, exiting the room and closing the door.

'Bet they're thinking, "What's a whovian?"' I thought, cracking up.

"Ah, David Tennant, you're the best," I sighed, dreamily.

"Who's David Tennant, foxy?" someone whispered in my ear.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed.

"Sheesh, don't be so loud," Ayato stated, twisting his finger in his ear.

"Well, I'm sorry if I got startled from SOMEONE WHISPERING IN MY EAR?!" I shouted, glaring at Laito.

"hehehehehe," Laito laughed at my weak glare.

"Well, anyway, what do you guys want? After this, I'm going exploring," I asked.

"You can't go exploring, right Teddy?" Kanato declared, appearing out of nowhere.

"Well, too bad" I stated.

"We're not letting you leave," Laito stated, seriously.

"We'll see about that," I declared, turning around and starting to run.

I could hear their footsteps running after me and not far behind. I dodged Laito's hands and ran under Ayato's arms, who had just suddenly appeared in front of me. As I was starting to run out of breath, all of a sudden, Maya and Amy were running next to me.

"Hey, why are we running?" Amy asked me.

"Well, I want to go exploring around the area, but the Sakamakis won't let me," I explained.

"Oh, well, this is a perfect chance for us to hang out! We'll help you escape!" Maya exclaimed, while Amy nodded along.

"How? They're vampires," I asked.

"Oh, uh, did we forget to mention we're vampires too?" Amy asked, nervously laughing.

"YOU FORGOT TO MENTION THAT LITTLE TID BIT!" I screamed.

"Well, now you know," Maya shrugged.

They picked me up under my armpits and ran at supersonic speed. All of a sudden, we were in a little town with these little shops in it. It was a nice place, with people walking around and teenagers holding hands.

"Well, I think we lost them," Amy stated.

"Let's go shopping!" Maya shouted.

We walked around and got a lot of cute stuff, like this black leather jacket over top of this short sleeved black shirt with a red heart on it with black jeans and black lace up boots with heels. I also got a black choker with a silver heart charm to go with it. Maya and Amy insisted I get this black fedora with a red band around it to put on my head, since most of my clothes were black and would go with it. I complained that it looked too much like Laito's, but I had to buy it to stop their whining. We just hung out after shopping at a small, homely café.

"I'm not kidding! Amy fell right into Shuu and all she could say was, "um, um, um, sorry!" Then, she dashed away! Shuu looked so confused!" Maya exclaimed, laughing.

"Hey! It's not my fault he's so cute I got tongue tied!" Amy shouted, blushing.

"So, it's Shuu's fault?" I smirked, knowing I had cornered her.

"No, I mean, um…oh whatever! Can we move onto something else?!" Amy gave up and shout asked.

We laughed and chatted more about their past school life, which was always funny to me.

"Well, I should probably go and see what punishment awaits me," I told them, seeing the first hints of the sun rising.

"Yeah, we should go too. Tell us what happened tomorrow at school, ok?" Maya asked me.

"Of course!" I shouted at them, smiling happily at them.

I walked home and, believe me, I was not the fittest person, so it was a hard and long walk for me. By the time I had shut the front door behind me, I was panting, tired, and wanted to collapse. I gave up, and I did collapse, right onto the carpeted floor at the entrance.

"*pant* *pant* *pant*" I panted heavily, like someone who just ran a marathon.

"Why are you laying on the floor?" Reiji asked me, looking at me with a heavy disdain.

"None of your business, teacup horder," I stated, breathily.

"It is my business if you decide to run away without my knowing," He declared, coldly with an air of coolness around him.

"Oh, is foxy back?" Laito asked, appearing.

"Leave me alone," I whined.

"Oh, she got a hat just like mine!" Laito shouted, looking in my shopping bag that I had foolishly placed by my side.

"UGH," I groaned, dragging myself up to my room with my shopping bag. I collapsed on my bed.

'Hopefully, they'll wait till after I'm done sleeping, probably going to be more angry. I don't care thought, too tired to care' I thought, sleepily before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Maggie's POV**

I woke up from my nap to the sun shining brightly on my face. I hissed and covered my face under the blankets of my bed.

'Oh, wow, I'm starting to act like one of them,' I thought, shocked.

I looked at my alarm clock to find it was 6:15 pm, a time where it was almost night time.

'Well, at least, I have time to prepare myself for the punishment that awaits me' I thought, smiling a little bit.

I laid back on my freshly cleaned, pink sheets and enjoyed the peaceful silence I haven't gotten the joy of experiencing since I got here. I hummed music for a while and drew chibi characters of all the Sakamakis.

'Probably Laito's going to come in here first, and then Ayato will come in proclaiming I'm his property or something,' I thought, sighing.

"What ya drawing, foxy?" a voice suddenly came, looking over my shoulder.

"Nothing, Laito," I answered, pulling the drawing away from his eye sight and turning it over.

"Oh, it's not nothing if you're trying to hide it," Ayato joined in, snatching the drawing away from my hands, "Plus, I should get to see it because you belong to me."

"Hey, give it back!" I yelled, reaching for it.

Unfortunately, Ayato decided to be a bully and pulled it out of my reach.

"Ooooo, it's us!" Laito exclaimed.

"You drew my handsome very well," Ayato smirked.

"I gotta go show this to everybody!" Laito decided, rushing out of the room with his stupid, vampire sonic speed.

"And….he's gone," I groaned, slumping down against the headboard of my bed.

"Yep, showing your little drawing to allllllllll the vampires in this house," Ayato snickered.

"Is this my punishment?" I asked, giving puppy eyes that showed I hoped it was.

"Nope, Reiji probably has something worse," Ayato smugly stated.

'Well, let's get this over with,' I sighed.

*time skip to the living room courtesy of Laito's stylish phedora*

All the vampires were gathered in the living room. I spotted Laito showing the drawing to Kanato, which I figured was the last person he had to show.

"Well," Reiji started, clearing his throat, "while that is a nice drawing, we have serious business to discuss."

"Which is?" Subaru asked, scowling.

"Little foxy snuck out with a bunch of her besties," Laito stated, smirking and awaiting whatever punishment is going to ascend on me.

"I have the right to hang out with my friends," I snapped.

"Yes, but not unless you take one of us with you," Reiji reasoned.

"What if we're going clothes shopping?! I'm not modeling ladies' underwear for one of you pervs!" I yelled.

"Sexy little fox," Laito purred, "that would be awesome to see."

"Teddy, do you think she would look delectable?" Kanato turned to his bear.

"That bear never gonna answer you, Kanato," I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be mean to Teddy!"Kanato shouted, glaring at me.

'Just throwing another one of his tantrums', I thought, 'the usual.'

"Well, I think your punishment should be…" Reiji put his finger on his chin, thinking.

"What, Mr. Perfect?" I grumbled.

"You're going to stay here during your free time, and when you go to school, one of us will have to be with you the whole day," Reiji finished, "Most likely Shuu and Laito since they have the same classes as you."

"I don't want to," Shuu stated.

"I'll do it willingly," Laito offered, smirking at me with a predatory look.

"Uh, Shuu, can you rethink that, buddy?" I begged.

"No," he answered.

"I won't mess with you or your music for a month," I pleaded.

"Fine," Shuu grudgingly submitted.

"Yay!" I cheered.

"Well, as long as there's someone watching you, that's fine with me," Reiji stated, "also this will go on for a week."

'Well, as long as it's not Laito,' I cheered.

'I'll find a way to be the one watching her, just you wait,' Laito thought, excitement rising at a new game.

Let the torture begin!


End file.
